Scout
by DragonLoverA113
Summary: One world, one choice, one duty. Our game Hero's Duty IS the biggest duty of all. But what if I told you, that I Sargent Calhoun... befriended the enemy? -Calhoun's POV
1. Chapter 1: An Error in the Lab

We open at the shot of the tower lightening striking in the back, along with Sargent Calhoun narrating:

"_One a planet with no name, a top secret experiment has gone horribly wrong. An invasion is spreading, war is raging, and the fight for survival...is at hand!_

_One world, one choice, one duty. Our game Hero's Duty IS the biggest duty of them all. But what if I told you, that I Sargent Calhoun...befriended the enemy?" _(Shows Calhoun and just a glimpse of the cybug next to her)

The scene starts out black as green computer text appear saying '2 weeks ago', then cuts back to the outside of the tower. Peeking from inside the window we see the lab where the game starts, then quickly cuts to the inside with several female cybugs laying their eggs. Of course they do this to start the game before a gamer is ready to insert their coins, and the announcer to call for a 'Quarter Alert', but something happened. One of the female cybugs felt a glitchy zap in her system, but it was no glitch, it was an error.

Cause when she continued laying the rest of the eggs, your attention turns to an orange cybug egg. Now in the game Hero's Duty the soldiers wear orange to identify they're the good guys, the cybugs on the other hand are green and that indicates they are the enemy. Since cybug eggs are usually green and glow green when they're about to hatch, this particular cybug egg was orange and right now it's glowing which means it's about to hatch, and once it does this cybug will be considered an ally. Unfortunately it's an abomination to other cybugs, but this little guy wasn't the only one that was accidentally laid as an abomination to the cybug group, apparently this has happened before. Approximately two days ago before the game started, it was the male cybug's job to scan all the eggs for any errors, thus making sure none of them were orange, otherwise their own kind would turn on them and cause a mega war and possibly ruin the gameplay, even though it'd be more interesting for the gamers. So they had to eliminate those eggs to prevent being out-numbered. But this time the males forgot to do a scanner check, so by the time the game started and all the cybugs were out of the lab, the orange egg hatched and the baby began to explore the lab. Unfortunately when it was game over the cybugs regenerated and returned on duty for egg errors, since one of the males reminded his crew they forgot to secure the lab before the game, the baby was taken aback and hid lickety-split. But one of the males spotted the poor infant, but when he tried to snatch it, the baby zipped out of reach and ran like the speed of lightening, they had forgotten that baby cybugs were ten times faster than normal cybugs. Evading every attack and capturing claw, the orange baby cybug made it's way out by escaping through an exhaust pipe, but there was a desperate cybug bursting through the glass window in search for the abomination, determined to kill it! For some reason he couldn't find it, so he searched the whole rim of the tower yet still no sign of the orange baby cybug, then it got a reading and followed the signal that came from the pipe. But when the baby got out, it quickly dug a hole in the dirt and shut it self off, then the male cybug lost the signal of the cybug infant. He searched everywhere along the ground but after searching for several minutes he finally admitted he lost it and flew back to the tower, the baby switched itself back on slightly for a reading of the male searching for it, but the male cybug's senors were out of range and it made it's way to the fort (where all the soldiers charged out to start the game). The title "Scout" then appears on screen for the opening.

As the baby hurried it's way to the main fort the shield door immediately opened, and it scurried off to the side of the fort to avoid being seen. But unlikely for it, it was noticed by one of the soldiers, and once again when the game was over the same soldier began searching the side of the fort.

"Kohut, What is it?" Asked Calhoun, the Sargent of the team.

"Just to the side of the fort Sargent Calhoun, I thought I saw infant cybug." Kohut remarked.

"Really? Well then you head on back to your station, I'll go scope it out. Shouldn't be a problem!"

"Yes ma'am!"

As Kohut returned to the base, Calhoun walked all the way to very back of the fort and searched all around. Her scanner picked up nothing so far, until she caught sight of something glowing orange behind a rock. She charged up her gun and slowly walk towards it, when locked on to her target which was the baby cybug cringing and shying away from her, she carefully pointed the gun away from it.

'How interesting,' She thought, 'I've never seen an orange cybug before.'

Little did she know that other cybugs would kill orange ones like this little guy here. She pondered on what to do with it, of course she put her gun away to give the infant a clue she wasn't going to hurt it. For now. Not knowing whether to depose of it or not, or perhaps for the first time in her programming keep the poor baby and protect it. After a few minutes of thinking she knew she had to get back to her quarters before the rest of her team wondered where she was. The Arcade was closing now and Calhoun was in her office, still wondering on what to do with the baby cybug that was hiding outside the fort. She decided to go back out and check on it, but when she did she saw a huge mess of orange oil all over the ground, and Kohut was there.

"Don't worry, I've taken care of it."

But Calhoun was in complete shock. Then it cut back to Calhoun waking up, thank goodness it was just a dream! She then immediately went back outside to see if the the baby was still okay, and thankfully it was. Still in one piece and Calhoun let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness!"

The baby looked up at her, surprised she DIDN'T want to kill it. She looked back at it and cracked a smile, then stretched out her hand but the baby was hesitant backing up a little when she stretched her hand. But slowly began to crawl towards her, it stretched it little foreleg out at her and touched her finger, she smiled bigger and then it immediately jumped in her hand and in her arms. Calhoun was surprised by this she never had a cybug so instantly accept her as a friend, but gladly accepted and wrapped her hands around the baby and held it close to her, and smiled sweetly. She suddenly heard a group of soldiers coming and remember the escape hole in the back of the fort that lead right to her office, acting like an air shaft.

As soon as she and the bug got inside still holding it in her arms, she looked at it once more as it looked at her. She smiled again.

"Not to worry, I'll take care of you. Scout!"

She said calmly giving the name the suited him well, and using her scanner to identify his Intel.

"Male, easily trained, orange cybugs have an excellent sense of tracking, thus your name, and make fantastic companions. Yep, Scout is definitely the perfect name for you, buddy!"

The baby cybug was excited about his new name, and that Sargent Calhoun was his new companion. Scout once again jumped in her arms and they both cuddled like mother and son.


	2. Chapter 2: A Hero's Welcome

The very next day Calhoun and the crew went out into the field for training, for simulation training not the real game cause really the actual game wasn't going to be plugged in until next week. So technically they're in training for the real thing for next week, and once in a while while others were still drilling Calhoun would head to her quarters to feed Scout. And when the simulation room was vacant she'd bring him out for mortal combat. She taught him how to evade cybug attacks, gunfire, disarm cybugs trying to eat a weapon they might eat, and master detection. She and scout trained for about every day until the next week, which was the day their game was about to be plugged in, it was also a time that Calhoun had to reveal her secret sooner than she thought... cause she can't hide Scout forever. So when she felt ready enough to make her speech about Scout, Kohut went in her office to grab their game count down computer. Unfortunately that's where he found Scout laying underneath her desk, and freaked out pulling out his gun startled, "HOLY HOBGOBLINS!"

Of course Scout was prepared for this and dodged every laser bullet he fired, doing a few fancy moves like loops and turns. Then used his tail to swing the ceiling air vent open and fly up inside as quick as he could, then used his tail again to close the vent door behind him but Kohut called in a red alert to meet outside, Calhoun followed.

As they all gathered outside of the fort, Calhoun and the soldiers drew their guns and searched the perimeter. Then Scout appeared on top of the roof and waved his tail to signal his master Calhoun he was alright, she noticed him and signaled back. She then jumped and climbed to the top of the fort stood in front of Scout to protect him, "Attention!" She announced. But Kohut was taken aback freaked again, "Sargent watch out!"

"Hold your fire!" She commanded. "This was what I was trying to tell you all about. This cybug is one of us, as you can see he's orange not green like the rest of the cybugs." The soldiers realized the difference and lowered their weapons, "I know it was foolish to keep this a secret," She continued, "But I didn't know what all of you would've said." Kohut chuckled a bit, "You're the Sargent, Sargent! We would've been cool with it if you told us in the first place, and if want to recruit our new trooper here just speak to the General. I'm sure he'll understand!"

Then the hologram of the General appeared before them and spoke. "Affermative, Kohut, although Sargent Calhoun was hesatant about this cybug, any cybug with an orange color is always recognized as an ally. But at the same time, I'm impressed by Sargent Calhoun's excellent smuggling skills... So, without further to do I accept in recruiting this cybug as, Private Scout!" He then saluted and so did Calhoun, Scout, and all the rest of the soldiers.

"Well then, welcome to the family, Scout! Oh and sorry about the whole freak out thing." Kohut apologized to Scout, and Scout came up to him and nuzzled in acceptance for Kohut's apology. Kohut then patted Scout's head and smiled, and all the soldiers celebrated for Scout's recruitment.


	3. Chapter 3: A New Dawn

After the celebration we hear Calhoun's voice again in narration:

_"After Scout's welcome we continued our training before the plugging our game, and when that time came Scout and I including the soldiers were ready for battle._

_We had a few victories and defeats but otherwise Scout and I made such a great team._

_The first time I met Scout I knew he would make an excellent soldier. And I was right!"_

**The End**


End file.
